A Visit at Lon Lon Ranch
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Link stops at Lon Lon Ranch for milk and ends up staying the night there. Navi decides to point out he treats himself poorly and our hero decides to think things through in the cow's stable, only to find out someone dead is just as alive as he is. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: OMSK I BEAT OOT YESTERDAY!!!!! And I'm on Pandora Radio and two of my faves songs just played, The Real Folk Blues and Indelible Sin. I love music. ^_^ This was inspired by a drawing on Deviantart. And expect a songfic oneshot with The Real Folk Blues. It's perfect for TP-I'm looking at the lyrics and I just saw this one line that's like OMSK THAT'S THE SONG FOR TP!

**Let's Play a Game: **Spot the references on one try in your review to earn a badge on Deviantart for your FF avatar!

* * *

It'd be over soon. Not too far to go. All he had left was the Sage of Spirit. At the current moment though the Hero of Time was sitting on a bed at Lon Lon Ranch. He had arrived to buy some milk when Malon commented about his weary state.

His hair had been messy-not to mention his tunic-and he looked like a cow had sat on him. The ranch owners had set him up with a room for the night to rest in and wash up. Link had to admit, he was tired from the Shadow Temple.

"You have to keep better care of yourself." Navi commented as she floated around putting his boots in a corner.

"I don't have the time to." He frowned.

"You're the Hero of TIME, you better have the time to put yourself before others."

"I have to save the sages. I can't let everyone down."

"Din, you are stubborn. Take a half an hour out of your duties to rest up and eat. I always told you that you were pushing yourself too hard but you kept denying it. You're so bad that Malon even agreed with me! And she never agrees with me!"

"You're over reacting."

"Look who's talking. You act as if the moon's going to fall on you in three damn days."

"Wonder how that would work out..."

"Don't you dare try changing the subject, Link!"

"I could probably do it..."

"There you go again! Dodging the topic like always."

"Did you say something Navi?"

"That's it. I'm going to go rest up." Navi flew onto a cotton ball. "You better get sleep too."

"I think I'll take a walk."

"I wouldn't last if there were four of you. One Link is good enough, thank you very much."

"Drama Queen."

"Look who's talking."

The blonde male opened the door and walked outside. He could hear Malon singing to the horses as he walked towards the cow's stable. Link just wanted to think right now. He understood that he didn't take care of himself enough but he needed to save Hyrule as soon as possible. He couldn't goof off.

Link reached the stable and sat down on a stack of hay. "Maybe Navi's right. I should take better care of myself." He muttered.

The cow moo'd and glanced at him. Its stare clearly asked what he was doing there.

The adult chuckled and took out some polish from his pouch. "Might as well polish my sword..." With a sigh he began the task, going over his thoughts.

His next stop was the desert. All he had to do was kill a few monsters, find the worst monster, kill it, and release the sage. Then he could finally seal the Dark King.

"Goddesses I'm going to go insane if I keep thinking about all the work I have to do still." Link smiled softly at the thought of seeing Zelda again and looked into the sword.

That was not his reflection. Instead of blue innocent eyes staring back, red ones glared. Instead of golden blonde hair, pitch black hair. Tan skin, pale skin. The change that made Link boil with anger though was the smile. A sinister smirk laid upon the copies lips.

He felt betrayed by the sword and tossed it into a stack of hay. The hero panted from the anger and tried to think of why Dark Link's reflection had been there instead.

A chuckle sounded from all around, "As long as you are around I am too. We're two sides of a coin. Without darkness there would be no light."

Link picked the Master sword up and sighed, "I'll end us both soon enough."

* * *

A/N To review or not to review, that is the question. I'd love if you choose choice A though. ;)

* * *


End file.
